


Fish in the Pool

by planetB612



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetB612/pseuds/planetB612
Summary: Arthur回来了，但Merlin和他大概都需要一些时间去适应彼此。





	Fish in the Pool

**Author's Note:**

> 一篇很久之前写的硬盘文，大体上润色了一下还是把它发了出来，结尾现加的，有些仓促。本意是想写一篇Hurt/Comfort，无奈能力不够，大概只写出了“Comfort”的部分。

1.  
Arthur靠在副驾驶上睡着了。

Merlin不愿意用“沉睡”这个词，因为Arthur此刻脸颊红润，呼吸平缓，缩在座位睡着的时候就像个抱着心爱玩具小熊的孩子。

阳光在他的金发间跳跃，那通常会让Merlin舍不得移开眼，此刻他却只是手握着方向盘，眼睛盯着前方平缓的道路。

车是他在某次公路旅行时在街道旁发现的，布满灰尘，破旧不堪，但要重新利用起来并不难，甚至学会开车也不难。

但和Arthur解释起来很难，所以Merlin一直在想这个。

他不知道怎么和Arthur解释这个会移动的四个轮子的东西是什么，也不知道怎么告诉Arthur现在的年轻人都觉得“公路旅行”很酷。

他在工业时代来临的时候杀死了最后一个命运女神，当然这和处于什么年代毫无关系，他只是需要一些足够鲜明的时代标记来帮他记住独自度过的漫长时间。

他把魔力凝聚在指尖，面容丑陋的女神在宽大的黑袍下便无处脱身，他用她的鲜血占卜，终于模糊看到在水晶里无法被预知到的未来。

他其实已经等了足够久，也不在乎再多等些日子。

他很多年未与人交谈，习惯以老人面容示人。但自那之后，他便恢复了黑发青年的模样。

他开始学着给自己制造一个又一个假身份，在Camelot陷落后第一次试着融入现代社会。

那并不容易，特别是进入21世纪，他很长一段时间里搞不清楚电子产品的使用方法。

在Arthur将要醒来的这一段时间里，他的魔法前所未有的活跃，这并不常有，在Arthur死后的日子里，他的魔法渐渐归于沉寂。

直到那一天，他久违地感觉到了，Avalon的湖水在颤动，在沸腾，和他的心脏一起，和Arthur一起。

Merlin又一次来到Avalon，他曾经无数个公路旅行的终点。

他已经很熟悉周围的路线，甚至自己开着车来过几次，他叫不出车的牌子，并不代表他不会思考。要从湖边直接带走Arthur而不引起注意显然不现实，用魔法又害怕对他造成伤害，Merlin甚至贴心地在背包里放上了一套现代人会穿的衣服，他新买的，塞进背包之前吊牌刚被剪掉。

其实背包也是新买的，他之前只有一个破旧的挎包和随身携带的帐篷，自从他决定为了Arthur的归来而努力融入现代社会之后，这些他都舍弃了。

回去的路他闭着眼都能记住，他在远离市中心的郊区有栋小房子，不久之前刚买下来的，他的积蓄不足以支付房费，所以他动用了一点魔法，让房东变得好说话了一些，于是成功地免了担保费用和一大堆杂七杂八的中介费。

Merlin做过很多工作，他认为这是一种很好的了解现代人生活的方式，但他依旧想不出要如何跟Arthur解释这所有的一切，遍地跑的车子，城市，高楼大厦，以及令他头疼的电子产品。

他没能守护好Camelot，Arthur死后，他很长一段时间变得心灰意冷，变得不敢去接触那里的任何事物。

他没有再回去过。

他把大部分时间放在了追逐旧教和命运三女神的路上，旧教的人很狡猾，三女神更是其中的“翘楚”，但他不在乎，他拥有几乎永恒的生命。

这一切曾经令人难以忍受，但现在Arthur醒过来了。Arthur就在他身边。

Arthur轻轻动了动身子，Merlin几乎是立刻就察觉了，于是他从前视镜里看过去，这很新奇，但又不令人陌生。就像以往无数个时刻里，他站在角落，通过任何反光的物件去观察国王的一举一动，猜测他的情绪。

Arthur就在这里，此时此刻，所以他担忧的一切都不重要。

他俯身过去，用很轻地力道拍了拍金发王子柔软的发顶。

“Arthur，我们到了。”

2.  
Arthur有段时间好像爱上了拥抱。

这是在他醒来之后的第一个月，Merlin无意中发现的。

第一次发生的时候，他正在房间里收拾Arthur的东西，没有多少，有的只是他从Avalon带回来的锁子甲和披风，千年前他为他死去的国王亲手披上的。

Merlin的魔法庇护着它们，Avalon的精灵也无法撼动分毫，所以千年过去，他们得以在Arthur身上保存完好。

Merlin舍不得扔掉，于是放进了衣柜的最底层。Arthur也默许了他的行为，不过Merlin怀疑他压根不知道衣柜有几层。

Arthur就是在那个时候从背后环抱住了他，穿着他买的毛衣。他本来是买来自己穿的，但尺码不对，他穿起来袖管很大很空，就被Arthur抢过去穿了，说是抢也不合适，因为他们的房子很小，只能放下一个衣柜。

卧室也只有一个，他和Arthur只好一人一礼拜睡沙发，另一人就能独自占有卧室的大床。

他们之间界限分明，就连交谈也大多局限于Arthur向他询问一些电器的使用。

这样的拥抱是Arthur醒来后，甚至是他成为Arthur的仆人之后头一回。

他侧坐在床边缘，有一半的身子悬在床边，Arthur压上来的时候他差点重心不稳，只好单手撑住，柔软的床垫凹陷下去一块，他望着床单的褶皱，期待着有谁能说点什么，好打破这奇怪的氛围。

Arthur贴着他的脖颈，温热的呼吸打在他的皮肤上，这比任何魔法都来的激烈，他喉咙发痒，只好轻轻咳一下，以确保自己说话的语调不要过于上扬。

“Arthur，我记得这礼拜是我睡床，你睡沙发。”

“那又怎样。”

他的国王用一种讨人厌，又让他亲切万分的无理语气回答了他的问题。

“这意味着我想拥有属于自己的私人空间，好吗，Arthur？”

这种话要是放在以前，只会换来金发男人的嗤笑和一个“Merlin你是白痴吗我可是国王”的轻蔑眼神，可现在一切都不同了，于是Arthur只是迟疑了一下，然后放开了他。

于是他现在后背空荡荡的了。

直到感觉到Arthur已经走出了房间，Merlin也没有转过身去看他一眼。他以前从来不这样，但那是多久以前了，实在太久了，久到Merlin很难再找到一种令彼此都舒服的相处方式。

第二次是他站在厨房给Arthur热牛奶，Arthur喝不惯咖啡，无论是哪种类型，他总说那会让他心跳过速。

他有些走神，Arthur正在他们唯一的浴室里洗澡。他记得Arthur第一次进浴室的时候死也不肯用淋浴头，但却一下子就爱上了浴缸，有几次甚至不小心在里面睡着了，Merlin进去叫他的时候头发上还有没洗干净的泡沫。

于是Merlin把淋浴头拿低，试过水温后，蹲在浴缸旁边帮Arthur又洗了一遍头发。

Arthur在他蹲到身边的时候就已经醒了，却一直没有睁眼。

“水有点凉了。”

于是Merlin把旋钮往上调了一格。

“这样合适了吗？”

Arthur没有回答，只是眯着眼睛，喉咙里发出含混的声音，整个人看起来很像某种大型犬，他以前工作的地方，那里的老板养过一只，他总能在中午看到它趴在最暖和的地方打盹。

他想着想着不留神笑出了声，Arthur不满地抓住他的手腕，“Merlin，你洗太久了，我的头发都快被你洗掉了。”

那种语气类似于“Merlin你能不能不要再那么蠢”的抱怨，于是他很快地反击回去，淋浴头的水流被他调大，对着Arthur的正脸就是一顿猛冲。

Arthur另一只手还搭在他的手腕上，即使是闭着眼睛他也准确的抓住了Merlin的另一只手，花洒被压进了浴缸里，Merlin的两只手都被Arthur抓住往水里拖，他从蹲的姿势转变为半跪，才止住了身体下沉的趋势。

现在他俩都湿漉漉的了。

“行了，Arthur，停下来。”

Arthur使劲睁开了眼睛，他的眼眶很红，瞳孔放的很大，用那种熟悉的，喜爱的眼神盯住了Merlin。

两个人都没有说话，然后Arthur松开了他的两只手腕，俯身过来抱住了他，更准确的说是环住了他的肩，于是现在他的上衣也湿透了。

“天哪，我的衣服——”

Merlin抱怨着，却没有再把他推开。

牛奶热好之后，Arthur也差不多该出来了，Merlin需要做的就是把牛奶倒进杯子里，然后进到浴室，把Arthur的换洗衣服拿出来，和脏衣篓里他的衣服一起再放到洗衣机里。

老天爷，他不知道有多感谢洗衣机这项发明，虽然Arthur一直认为洗衣机工作时发出的声音很可怕，但那丝毫不能影响Merlin坚持用它的心情。

但今天Arthur的速度明显比他预估的要快一点，因为他刚把煮牛奶的小锅端下来，Arthur已经浑身沾着湿气的从后面抱住了他。

Merlin叹了口气，他已经开始有点习惯Arthur突如其来的拥抱了。

“又怎么了吗？”

Arthur没说话，搭在他耳边的头发还带着水汽，明显是只简单擦过就出来了，他甚至能闻到Arthur身上和他一个味道的沐浴露——要说服一个“老古董”学会用沐浴露很不容易。

“我帮你吹了头发再来喝牛奶？”

“你知道我不是很应付得来浴室里吹风机。”

Merlin大笑出声，“我知道，你不会用任何电子产品。”

Arthur把下巴搁在他肩膀上，发梢的水滴顺着锁骨流进他的领口，他一哆嗦。

“你可不能这么说我，Merlin，因为我是——”

他微微转了头，Arthur的鼻梁几乎要抵到他的脸颊，他用狡黠的目光看着Arthur，“你是什么？”

“…我可是你的国王！”

说完Arthur像是终于放下什么负担一样大笑起来，从Merlin的角度能看到他的虎牙，那让Arthur看起来只有17岁。

他也跟着笑，背往后仰，让自己靠在了Arthur怀里，感受到从背后那人胸腔里传来的快活的振动，那如此鲜活，过去的日子里，他从未有哪一刻像此刻一样安心。

3.  
Arthur学会了使用手机。

这听起来很不可思议，就连Merlin也是适应了将近半个世纪，才接受了这种便捷通讯的设备，虽然现代人好像更多的把它用在别处。

不过显然Arthur的“学会”仅局限于打电话和发短信。

Arthur回来后的第三个月，Merlin增加了自己的外出次数，起码现在他不用担心Arthur单独在家可能会发生的，诸如被烫到，被电视里的人吓到，和邻居的猫大眼瞪小眼吵架，衣服穿反穿错等一系列让他哭笑不得的事情。

Arthur在很多方面都很出色，无论是以前还是现在，但不可否认的是，在生活自理方面，他是个当之无愧的白痴。

但现在好了，他们住在这个小房子里三个月了，Arthur已经能很好的在Merlin不在的时候照顾好自己，再加上冰箱里的食物储备即将告罄，所以Merlin只好驱车前往市中心的超市进行采购。

魔法当然不能变出新鲜的食材，况且出于某些原因，他很少在Arthur面前施展魔法。

前往目的地花了他几乎一上午的时间，因为他对路况非常不熟悉，而且他对自己用魔法造出来的假车牌不是很放心，等到他满头大汗到达超市的停车场时，拿出手机——他当然也有一个手机，才发现Arthur给他打了6通电话发了9条短信，鉴于Arthur的打字速度，这个数目相当惊人。

他快步走进超市，然后回拨过去，本以为会听到Arthur气急败坏的大吼，没想到那边却一直没说话，他反倒着急了。

“Arthur，怎么了吗？”

那边这才开口，“…你在做什么呢？半天不接电话。”

Merlin从来没听过他飞扬跋扈的国王用这种带点委屈的语气说话，还是王子的时候也没有，于是他屈服了，就连Arthur提出要他逛超市的时候也不能挂断的这种无理要求，Merlin都答应了。

接下来他一手举着电话，一手往购物车里塞东西，像个十足的傻瓜。

Arthur对食物实在没什么追求，在电话那边嚷着要吃肉，Merlin拿了几块新鲜的里脊，还有大份的培根，想想又加了三块牛排。

结束购物后路过旁边的甜品店，Merlin走进去看到一排排的蛋糕。

他的手机放在耳边，已经滚烫的不行，于是他换了只耳朵。

“想吃什么味道的蛋糕？”

“蛋糕？随便你吧。”

于是他买了一个小小的慕斯蛋糕，他不知道是什么做的，也不知道是什么味道。

开车的时候他挂了电话，风一吹，耳朵还是很烫，他想它们看起来一定红透了。

到家的时候已经是晚上了，他把购物袋放在地上，刚要掏出钥匙开门（让Arthur来开门显然不是个明智的选择），手机又进了一条短信：

你现在哪了？

他打开门，Arthur正坐在沙发上，电视开着，放着不知名的广告，客厅里暖黄色的灯光让他有一瞬间的愣怔，Arthur转过头来望着他，有些不满。

“你好慢啊，Merlin，快进来。”

他应了一声，把东西往冰箱里塞，Arthur趴在沙发上看他。

“以防万一，我要告诉你，你最后发的那条短信少了个‘到’字。”

“我就知道，这种东西有时不是那么靠谱。”

Arthur脸上那个硬装出来不屑的表情让他忍不住发笑，被嘲笑的人一个跨步越过沙发，朝他走来。

“我看不出这件事有什么好笑的地方，Merlin。”

Arthur用手把他的头发弄乱，然后像是不满足，用手掌揉了揉他的耳朵。

他带着笑意拂开了Arthur的手，把蛋糕从袋子里拿出来，献宝似的放到Arthur面前，“想吃吗？”

Arthur盯着他，“我们一起？”

他的笑意更深了。

“可以，不过先告诉我，今天干嘛给我发那么多短信？”

Arthur半天没说话，他拿着叉子坐到他身边，就在他以为Arthur不会回答的时候，Arthur却突然开了口。

“我不想被留下。”

Merlin喉咙一阵阵发苦，赶紧往嘴巴里塞了一口蛋糕，Arthur在旁边望着他，眼神里满溢温柔和疼痛。

“那下次我们一起去吧。”

他没去看Arthur的表情，专注地和蛋糕作斗争。

“如果你说的地方不远的话，我会考虑看看。”

Arthur的语气很欠扁，Merlin却很轻易地笑了出来。

“一言为定。”

4.  
Merlin有个追求者。 

这也没什么好奇怪的，如果不是Arthur对此态度恶劣的话。

Arthur回来后的半年，成功地在小区里找到一份修剪草坪的工作。Merlin不知道他是怎么做到的，他当然明白，这世界上没人会不喜欢Arthur，他是说当他稍微收起跋扈和傲慢，展示出亲近平和时，没人能拒绝这样一个金发大个。

他有时候忍不住想问这真的是Arthur甘愿做的吗？这就是他想要的生活吗？平凡，忙碌又重复的生活。

他忍不住去偷看Arthur工作，像以前每一次，Arthur在角斗场上拼杀那样，他躲在角落里望着那个身影。

Arthur做的非常认真，房子的主人从窗户里给Arthur递了瓶水，Arthur道谢之后很爽快地接过来仰头喝下了，金发在阳光底下熠熠生辉。

那之后Merlin放心多了，Arthur看起来并不介意这样的工作，甚至有些乐在其中，会在吃晚饭的时候跟Merlin提起今天用了很短的时间就完成了工作。

Merlin于是给他夹了双倍的培根。

Arthur不满，“Merlin，我不是在跟你要奖励的小孩，你不能这么对我！”

Merlin敷衍地回答，给他盛了一碗汤。

接着Merlin也在甜品店找了份工作，离他们的房子不远，只隔了几个街区，因为人少，所以工作挺轻松的。Arthur喜欢吃任何一种口味的蛋糕，他可以在一天的工作结束后“滥用职权”给Arthur带一份回去。

Arthur还喜欢上了披萨，他称赞这些高热量食物为世界上“最伟大的发明”，鉴于他最近的体型变化，Merlin规定他只能一周吃一次。

一切都在往好的方向发展，除了他们一次也没有谈论过魔法，王国，还有过去。

但Merlin不在意这个，至少现在，他认为自己还没准备好，能和Arthur谈起这些。

他在甜品店待了三个星期，和他一起工作的女孩终于鼓起勇气向他要了电话号码。Merlin有点惊讶，但并没有拒绝，他知道和要好的同事互相交换手机号码算是现代社会交际的重要一步，虽然这三个星期里他和女孩说的话加起来不超过十句。

他会觉得有些奇怪，是他下班后收到的女孩给他发的短信。

那时他正和Arthur窝在沙发上看电视剧，记不清什么名字，每个晚上都会放，好像怎么播也播不完。Arthur半个身子都靠在他身上，看上去好像要睡着了，他刚想提醒这礼拜轮到他睡沙发，如果Arthur在沙发上睡着的话，他可没办法把他再搬到卧室里去。

他的手机在那个时候响了，Arthur胳膊一抬，就把他放在桌子上的手机拿了过来。

“有谁会在这个点给你发消息？”

“谁知道呢，也许是垃圾短信。”

Arthur对他的说法不置可否，摁亮了手机屏幕，“哦，Merlin，是个女孩——”，话说到一半，Arthur转过头来挑着眉看他，念完了短信的内容。

“最近有个新的电影上映，明晚下班后可以和你一起去看吗？”

Merlin下意识吞咽一下，就要伸过去把手机抢回来。

“把手机给我。”

Arthur眉毛挑得更高了，他把手臂伸得高高的，Merlin整个人几乎趴到他身上，也没能够到手机。

“你什么时候交了女朋友？”

Merlin听了，狠狠瞪了他一眼，“你神经病啊，这是一起在甜品店打工的女孩子，我们今天刚交换的手机号码。”

Arthur对上他的眼睛，他才发觉两人现在的距离有些过于接近了，他的一只手放在Arthur肩头，另一只手撑在Arthur腰侧，膝盖抵着Arthur坚实的大腿，两个人几乎胸膛贴着胸膛。

Arthur像一块巨大的热源，源源不断向外辐射着温度，他像是被烫到一样缩回身子，Arthur看了他一眼，才慢慢收回了手。

“所以，你要去吗？”

“哪里？”

他下意识回答，Arthur把手机塞回他手里，他才反应过来。

“怎么可能，我和她根本不熟。而且，我还没去过电影院呢。”

“我也没有。”

Arthur的眼睛盯着电视，一边把脚放在了他膝盖上。

“干嘛？”

“我要睡觉了，你快给我腾点地方。”

Merlin使劲掐了一把Arthur的小腿肌肉，Arthur于是蹬了他一脚，Merlin悄悄动用魔法关了客厅的灯，顺利溜进卧室关上门后他听到Arthur气急败坏的怒吼。

“Merlin——！”

第二天上班有些尴尬，他睡之前还是给女孩发了短信，向她表达了自己的歉意。

有些时候是会发生这样的事，在他尝试着融入现代社会的过程中，也不乏追求者，男性女性，他当然不可能和他们发展一段关系。Arthur没有醒来之前，他满心想的都是等待，Arthur回来之后，他几乎所有时间都被这个人占据着，几乎所有。

女孩子显然没有轻易放弃，第二天仍然主动找他搭话。无非是旁敲侧击他是否单身，最近是否有空之类的问题。

Arthur中午和下午的时候分别给他打了一个电话，今天轮到他全天的班，Arthur又刚好休息，于是他只能远程指导Arthur使用微波炉，这可是件不容易的事。

Merlin再三保证晚上回去会给Arthur带双倍的蛋糕作为他一天没吃好的补偿，他这才挂断了电话。

“你真有耐心。”

Merlin手指摩挲着音量键，还在想着刚才和Arthur的对话，女孩子突然凑过来，吓了他一跳。

“刚刚那个，是女朋友吗？”

他连连摇头，“不，不是，只是我的，呃，我的室友。”

“男生？”

“嗯，一个金发白痴。”

他对她笑了笑，没注意到她若有所思的眼神。

快下班时，Merlin正盘算着待会儿带哪两种口味的蛋糕回去，再抬头Arthur正站在柜台前，有些好奇地打量着店里的装潢。

“Arthur！”

Arthur看到他，似乎松了口气。

“你怎么来了？”

“我不能来吗？”

“不是，我是说，你怎么找到这里的？”

Arthur站到他面前，有些无所谓地耸了耸肩。

“你说过地点啊，我慢慢找过来的，离得也不远。”

Merlin一直用不可思议的眼神盯着他，他抿了抿嘴，有些恼羞成怒。

“我以前悄悄跟着你来过一次，成了吧？”

Merlin忍不住微笑。

“Merlin，这是你朋友吗？”

女同事站到他身边，有些好奇地问他。

“啊，对，他就是我跟你说的，我室友。”

Arthur对他挑眉，“你说我是你的什么？”

他赶紧推搡着Arthur在店里坐下，自作主张给他点了杯热牛奶，在他旁边坐下。

“你到底来干嘛？”

Arthur吹了吹杯子里的牛奶，冒出来的雾气模糊了他的轮廓。

“来等你下班回家啊。”

Arthur说得理直气壮，好像来接Merlin下班是什么天经地义的事情。

Merlin盯了他一会儿，叹了口气。

“那你再等我一下，我收拾好东西就走。”

Arthur点点头，一副乖巧的模样，他忍不住伸手揉了揉他的金发。

把门锁好之后，女同事和他道别，看起来情绪有些低落，他礼貌地询问是否要他送她回家，对方也礼貌地回绝了。

Arthur站在他身后等他，他把手里提着的两个蛋糕盒子分给他一个，Arthur接过来，两个人肩并肩走在一起。

回家要经过两个街区，再绕大概十分钟的路。他不知道Arthur是怎么记住路线又是怎么找过来的。

Merlin偷偷用余光去打量身边的人，Arthur正抬起头望着这片街区的星空，伦敦难得的好天气。

“真美啊。”

Arthur发出一声感叹。

Merlin没有抬头，只是稍稍偏了一下脑袋，Arthur在他目光里。

“是啊，好美。”

他跟着附和道。

 

5.  
休息日的时候他邀请Arthur和他一起去超市购物。

去的还是上次那家，这次Merlin没有开车，而是选择了坐公交，Arthur对这种交通方式感到新奇。

他们选择了靠近车门的位置，公交上没什么人，他们坐到一起，肩膀随着车辆的前进时不时撞到一起。

“Merlin，我真的很好奇，你是怎么学会开这个大家伙的？”

Arthur一直望着窗外驶过的私家车，快到目的地的时候，他突然这样问。

Merlin迟疑了一下，“实际上，我用了一点魔法。”

说完也没等Arthur回答，先下了车。

他刻意走得有些快，Arthur跟在他后面，直到进了超市，他才放慢了脚步。

“我觉得这样不错。”

Arthur在他身边说话，他有些疑问的看过去。

“我是说，你有魔法，你用它做的这些事情，我觉得很好。”

Arthur的表情很诚恳，Merlin为他语气里的小心翼翼和真诚感到一丝心安，他别过头，掩盖了嘴角小小的弧度。

“知道了。”

当他们站在货架前争论到底该买几包多利滋回家的时候，有个小小的身影从他们后面跑上来，是个小女孩，差一点就要撞上他们的购物车，Merlin动了动手指头，让购物车及时地移开了足够的距离，Arthur上前抱住重心不稳的小女孩。

“嘿，小心点，别摔倒了。”

“谢谢哥哥。”

小女孩顶着一头金色的卷发，声音甜甜的向他道谢，丝毫不知道刚才有多危险。

小女孩的母亲这时赶上来了，Arthur把小女孩抱到她怀里，她向两人道谢，“快跟叔叔说再见。”

“叔叔再见。”

这是看着Merlin说的，然后她又移向Arthur的方向。

“头发颜色和我一样的哥哥也再见。”

直到他们走远了，Merlin用手肘捅了捅Arthur。

“这不公平，他叫我叔叔，叫你却是哥哥？”

“世界上没有什么事情是绝对公平的，Merlin。”

Arthur大笑出声，趁他抱怨的时候从货架上拿了三包相同口味的玉米片准备放进购物车里。

Merlin及时制止了他。

“是，所以为了换取一个正常的体重，你这个月都不能再吃这种膨化食物了。”

Arthur瞪圆了眼睛，刚想反驳，Merlin拍了拍他的脸颊。

“反对无效，叔——叔——”

 

从超市出来之后，天色暗了下来，他们两只手都提了袋子，他坐在公交站台上等车，Arthur站着，靠着柱子，望着来来往往的车辆。

“你认识那些车子都是什么牌子的吗？”

“不认识，我怎么可能会认识这个。”

“我也是。”

“那你问了干嘛？”

“没什么，车好像来了，我们回家吧。”

我们回家。

Merlin又轻轻念了一遍，跟在Arthur身后上了车。

6.  
不知道什么时候，他们开始谈心。

Merlin觉得那大概要怪罪于越来越冷的天气。

Arthur刚回来的时候还是初春，现在已经是冬天了。

家里只有卧室装了空调，小户型的坏处。

Merlin还是坚持一人一礼拜分开睡，Arthur叹了口气，“Merlin，卧室的床是双人床。”

“那又怎样。”

Arthur只好给自己又加了层毯子。

后来情况变得令人难以忍受，于是那天晚上Arthur趁着Merlin睡着了顺利地钻进了他的被窝。温暖的双人床，温暖的冬天。

Merlin早上是被热醒的，Arthur搭在他腰间的手令人没办法无视。

Merlin严厉禁止这种情况的发生，但那是Arthur，他总能得到他想要的，无论是空调还是双人床，或许还有床上的Merlin。

轮到Merlin睡沙发的那一周，Arthur表示很乐意和他分享空调，但Merlin还是固执地搬了出去。

Arthur的怀抱很温暖，冬天的Arthur也像个移动热源，他的睡眠质量从来没像这一礼拜这么好过。

但那些不足以构成“他和Arthur睡在一起”的必要理由。

客厅里确实很冷，他把窗子都关的严严实实，还是抵不住一阵一阵的冷风。Arthur从房间里走出来，坐到他身边。

“怎么了？”

他偏过头去，Arthur的金发有些乱，还没意识到之前，他已经伸出手去帮他理顺头发。

“毯子分给我点，外面真冷啊。”

“知道冷了干嘛还要出来。”

Merlin不轻不重地抱怨，边把毯子掀起了一个角，Arthur把身子挪了过来，毯子不够大，他们要紧紧贴在一起才能确保没有冷风灌进来。

“Merlin，你知道吗，在我小的时候，父亲送了我一把很好看的短剑。”

Merlin当然不知道，Arthur从未主动向他提起过他的童年，无论是之前还是现在。

“然后呢？”

“那把短剑，第二天就不见了，我很难过，也很生气，发誓一定要找到他。父亲只给了我几个侍卫，我甚至去找了Gaius帮忙——”

提到Gaius，Arthur看了眼Merlin。

“但还是找不到，父亲安慰我丢了就丢了吧，没什么大不了，他可以再给我一大堆。后来我开始练武，有了自己的佩剑，很少用得到短剑。但那之后我再也没有见过那么合我心意那么漂亮的短剑了。”

Merlin没说话，安静地等着Arthur说下去。

“你以前不肯跟我说真心话，其实我都知道的。那次我们一起去找御龙者，我躺在床上，我问你，如果我不是王子，我们能不能好好相处一次，你没有告诉我真心话。”

“我知道，你有秘密一直瞒着我，我伤得很重的那一次，我痊愈后问过Gaius，他那时已经给我准备好了药剂好让我死去的时候不那么痛苦，再怎么厉害的医师也不可能救活我。后来我听说了生命之杯，再后来你告诉我你有魔法——”

Merlin瑟缩了一下，想要打断他，被Arthur搂住了腰。

“听我说完，Merlin。”

“我早该想明白的，我其实一直都应该明白的，我重伤濒死时到底是谁在我耳边对我说话，那些直觉里在暗中守护着我的人到底是谁，我曾经，我一度以为那是格温，直到我真正死去的那一刻，我才明白过来。”

Arthur的声音很沉，那里面的痛苦压得Merlin喘不过气来。

终于还是来了，他一直不愿意面对的，不想揭开的伤疤，就这么赤裸裸摆在了两人面前。

“…太久了，Arthur，过去太久了，我已经——”

他想逃跑，用个什么魔法把自己隐藏起来，消失掉最好。但Arthur不允许，他的国王俯身过来紧紧抱住了他，他的嘴唇贴在Arthur的锁骨上。

“留给我的时间太少了，我想对你说的话，太多太多，我想说谢谢你，想说对不起，但我真正想说的其实是——”

“我爱你，Merlin，我一直都爱你。”

“现在我知道了。”

Arthur的大拇指在轻轻摩挲他的颧骨，嘴唇下移，极其怜爱地舔吻着他脸颊的眼泪。Merlin才反应过来他在流泪，一直一直在流泪。

他想开口说话，却什么也说不出来。

Arthur抵住他的额头，他想他们之间应该有个亲吻。但最终Arthur什么也没做，只是和他头抵头互相摩挲着鼻尖，呼吸交缠在一起，像是世界上最亲密的两个人。

那晚上Arthur如愿以偿和他分享了卧室里的双人床，Arthur把下巴抵在他的头顶，他缩在Arthur温暖的怀里。

那么那么多年，他又找到那枚令他无比珍视的完整的硬币。

 

8.  
Merlin依旧觉得和Arthur一起过圣诞节是一件很不可思议的事情。

Arthur显然不这么想，他跟Merlin说这世上所有的情侣都一起过圣诞节，甚至还从电视上学会了圣诞树的装饰方法。

但由于场地限制，Arthur要在家里搭一个圣诞树的想法显然泡汤了。

于是Merlin邀请他平安夜一起出门。

不过这显然是个坏主意，市中心实在是人太多了，Merlin怀疑他们今晚可能没办法回到他俩的小房子里去。

Arthur却显得很兴奋，他们围着颜色相近的围巾，Arthur穿的是一年前他买错码数的毛衣，他把Merlin的手放进自己外套口袋里，他俩生得高大，但街上来来往往都是人，所以压根没人注意到他俩。

经过广场角落里的槲寄生时有许多女孩子羞涩地拉住了身边男孩的袖子，Arthur站在旁边偷偷观察了一会儿，Merlin看他一眼，无奈地扶额。

“Arthur，你最好不是我想的那样。”

Arthur却拉住他的手开始奔跑，正好卡在槲寄生下无人的时刻，Arthur喘了一下，冲他笑了，那个笑容美好又闪耀，Merlin闭了闭眼，主动吻了上去。

Arthur似乎愣了一下，很快反应过来，搂住他的腰，吻得更深了。

这感觉很奇怪，但很好，Merlin确定他喜欢和Arthur接吻。从Arthur的反应来看，他也是一样。

他们早该尝试接吻。

Merlin漫长的人生中，只有过一次吻，纯洁又绝望。

但那些都太远了，远到Merlin想起来，脑海里只有模糊的具象。只有Arthur，只有Arthur的一切还是那么鲜明。Arthur还是王子的时候，他们不愉快的相遇；Arthur成为国王时，他站在人群里，努力抑制身体里沸腾的魔力；Arthur在他怀里死去，Arthur回到他身边……

Arthur在吻他。

他们之间还有很多问题没解决，他的魔法，永生的痛苦，未来，但那些在这个吻里变得无足轻重起来，他和Arthur会一直在一起，这就足够了。

这就是他最想要的结局。

END.


End file.
